Eiger Nordwand Short Track
|length = |type = Original Circuit (Real Location) |roadway = Tarmac |games = Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |turns = 11 }}The Eiger Nordwand Short Track is fictional circuit from the Gran Turismo series. It is part of the Eiger Nordwand complex of circuits which appear in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The Short Track also appears in Gran Turismo HD Concept and Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. Circuit The Eiger Nordwand Short Track is a fictional tarmac circuit based in a real-world location in the Bernese Alps, Switzerland. The circuit is one of four layouts currently existing in the area, all of which are present in Gran Turismo 5. The Eiger Short Course also appeared in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. The circuit is a short, highly technical course with a quadruple-hairpin switchback section, seven other tricky corners and a number of significant and severe camber and gradient changes. The course has an overall elevation change of 246 ft, more than circuits like Trial Mountain, Suzuka Circuit and WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca. The design and characteristics of the track makes akin to a tarmac rally stage. Appearances The Eiger Nordwand Short Track features in the following events in the Gran Turismo series: Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Sunday Cup (Race C-7) - 2 Laps *FF Challenge (Race C-9) R - 2 Laps *Evolution IX Time Attack (Race B-3) *M3 Time Attack R (Race A-3) Gran Turismo 5 *World Classic Car Series - 3 Laps (A-Spec)/6 Laps (B-Spec) *European Hot Hatch Championship - 3 Laps (A-Spec)/6 Laps (B-Spec) Layout & Sectors Sector 1 The first sector is the steep descent down the side of the Eiger along a series of tight hairpins. Start the lap in the center of the track, and keep the car straight for the jump just ahead of you. Avoid moving the wheel at all as you approach and once you land, or you will upset the balance of the car. For the first hairpin of turn 1, start braking just past the pit-lane entry point, and turn in. Brake briefly between turns 1 and 2 to shift the balance of the car, and turn in. The hairpin is longer than it appears and has a late apex - aim to apply the throttle as early as possible. Turn 3 is very similar to turn 1. Start braking where there is a gap in the grass on the left side of the road. Turn in tightly while keeping minimum throttle input. Switch into turn 4 almost as soon as the road drops off beneath you, maintaining the throttle you carried in. Set your apex deep into the corner, and pick up the throttle as soon as you pass the clipping point. Accelerate out of turn 4 and through turn 5 at full throttle. Sector 2 Set yourself on the left side of the road on the approach to turn 6. This is a long and wide corner that does not appear to end, but can be a great place to gain some speed going into the latter half of the track. Start braking where the grass starts to end, and set your apex deep into the corner. Get on the throttle as early as possible to gain speed as you exit, maintaining maximum throttle as you pass through the tunnel over turn 7. Sector 3 Reduce your speed slightly as you exit the tunnel, and then enter turn 8 using a standard racing line. If done right, you can exit flat out. Go straight through turns 9, using the wall on the left as your braking marker for turn 10. Turns 10 and 11 form a consecutive corner at the crest of hill, and therefore undergoes many undulation changes, so be wary of the cars behaviour throughout. As you will be on the inside of the approach, aim to take an in-middle-in-out line through the corners, picking up the throttle as early as possible. Clip the outside as you exit turn 11, and accelerate towards the start line, remembering to keep a middle line as you commence the next lap. Trivia *In Gran Turismo HD Concept, this track originally did not have a pit-lane. Some areas of the track were also quite different compared to its appearance in later games. *This is the only track in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue to have a closed pit-lane, likely due to the pit-lane being actually longer than the section of the track where it is placed. Starting from Gran Turismo 5 onwards, the pit-lane of this track can be accessed normally. Category:GT HD Circuits Category:GT5 Prologue Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:Circuits with a tunnel Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3% Category:Original Circuits Category:Swiss Circuits Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with no pit-lane